


First Impressions

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single Jedi in possession of a lightsaber, must be in want of a pilot…Or a very loose retelling ofPride and Prejudiceset in the Star Wars universe where Poe and Jess are pilots for General Organa’s Resistance and Luke, Finn, and Rey move into the nearby Netherfield system.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/gifts).



> My amazing friend Sour accomplished something great this week. This fic is for her. Congratulations, Sour!

 

 

 

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single Jedi in possession of a lightsaber, must be in want of a pilot…_

 

**# # # #**

 

“General!”  Threepio came tottering into the command center as quickly as he could manage.  “General!”

 

Leia Organa turned and eyed the droid, half in exasperation and half in affection at Threepio’s insistence on making every little thing sound like an emergency.  “Yes?”

 

“Have you heard?  The abandoned base in the Netherfield System has been occupied!”

 

Leia raised an eyebrow.

 

“By three Jedi and their entourage!”

 

There were gasps from around the room.

 

Since the rebels had defeated the Empire in the Galactic Civil War nearly thirty years ago, the Jedi—including the General’s own brother—had kept a low profile.  It wasn’t that the citizens of the galaxy were ungrateful, so much as those Jedi who remained felt it best to train and live in relative seclusion.  If some of them were starting to come back out of hiding, it meant something had happened.  Leia frowned.  “Did you find out who?”

 

If Threepio could’ve smiled, the droid would have.  “Yes.  In fact, one of them is your own brother, Master Skywalker.”

 

Leia worked to keep her expression neutral.

 

“The others are his wards, a Master Finn and Mistress Rey, I believe.”

 

Leia nodded.  _Luke, what are you planning?_

 

“I think that it would be wise for us to send a delegation to visit Netherfield,” Threepio continued.  “And welcome them to the neighborhood, so to speak.”

 

Leia nodded.  “Yes, of course.”  She turned to Kaydel.  “Contact the Netherfield communications relay and tell my bro— _Master Skywalker_ that I would like an audience tomorrow morning.”

 

“Splendid,” Threepio said, tottering off again.  “Just splendid.”

 

Leia pushed her lips together and turned to her second-in-command, Admiral Statura, whispering, “If Luke is here, it means something has changed.  Contact all our agents in the field and find out what’s going on.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn surveyed the main command center in the base Master Skywalker had commandeered with a frown.  An army of droids were crossing this way and that.

 

“What,” Rey asked, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

 

“I just don’t see why we had to leave Ahch-to,” Finn said, stepping out of the way of a tiny droid no larger than his foot.  “I liked Ahch-to.”

 

Rey laughed and shoved him playfully.  “Where’s your sense of adventure?  I thought we were going to be stuck on that island for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Would that have been so bad,” Finn muttered, gaping at the rest of the cavernous space.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.  “You heard Luke—”

 

“Master Skywalker,” Finn corrected.

 

“Luke,” Rey insisted.  “It’s time for the Jedi to end, and that means it’s time for us to reinvent what it means to be a Force-wielder out in the galaxy.  Plus, he said beings are going to need our help soon.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn grumbled.  The entire idea made him queasy.

 

It wasn’t the traveling that bothered him; they’d been traveling for most of his life—visiting out-of-the-way places and backwater systems—and many of them had been dusty and hot and just downright miserable.  But not Ahch-to.  It had been peaceful, quiet.  Beautiful.  But more than that, it had been secluded.  Well outside of the ebbs and flows of galactic politics.

 

When Finn had first taken up with Luke, one of the best things about it was how far removed they were from everyone and everything.  For the first time in his young life, Finn hadn’t felt the need to look over his shoulder all of the time.  He’d felt safe, free.

 

But now, for some reason, Luke had decided to end all of that.  It was supposedly time to get involved again, and Luke had plopped them all down right next to the system housing General Leia Organa and her infamous Resistance.

 

Rey shoved him again, “You’re thinking too loudly.”

 

Finn shrugged.

 

“It will be fine.  Stop worrying.”

 

Finn shook his head and started down the hall towards the east wing of the building.  He wasn’t that much older than Rey, but he had vivid memories of being ripped from his family by Imperial sympathizers who were trying to re-build the Empire after the war.  Master Luke had intercepted the transport meant to take Finn and thirty other children to the Outer Rim to become Stormtroopers.  Luke had gotten all the other children to safety and then offered Finn a spot training with him, alongside Rey, the daughter of an old friend, and Ben, Luke’s nephew. 

 

Two years ago, there had been a falling out between Ben and Luke.  Ben had left, and since then, Luke had begun re-thinking the Jedi teachings he’d been so eager to pass down.

 

And now, they’d returned to the heart of the galaxy. 

 

 _Here_ , Finn thought, shaking his head.  _Here, we’re right in the middle of things.  There’s bound to be trouble._

He took a shaky breath.  _Especially with the Resistance so nearby._

 

“Rabble rousers,” Finn muttered.

 

“What,” Rey asked.

 

“The Resistance.  Trouble makers.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “They’re trying to keep the Empire from rising again.  I’d think you’d be supportive of that.”

 

“But there’s no evidence that the Empire is re-forming!”  Finn walked to a window and peered out across the strange landscape.  _It can’t be_.  He felt his breathing hitch.  _It isn’t_ , he promised himself, willing his hands to stop shaking.  “She’s just causing trouble.”

 

Rey shrugged.  “Perhaps.  But,” she said, levelling Finn with as serious a stare as she could muster.  “It wouldn’t kill you to be nice to the people she’s got working for her.  They’re going to be our neighbors now.”

 

“Great,” Finn grumbled, turning and wandering back towards the main room.  “Just great.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe Dameron gave a long hoot as he brought his X-wing in for a landing.  “Woo-hoo!”

 

“Good to have you back, Poe,” the voice from command echoed in his ears.

 

“Good to be back.”

 

As Poe’s ship set down on the tarmac, a group of techs ran to meet him.  Poe climbed out, scrambling down the ladder and pulling off his helmet.  He jogged across the way to where some of the pilots, Jess, Karé, and Hux, were all seated, watching the comings and goings of the tiny Resistance base. 

 

The Resistance was the brainchild of Leia Organa, Princess turned Senator turned political agitator.  Most members of the New Republic government thought she was a conspiracy nut, with all of her talk of the Empire rising again.  But to many beings—especially those who lived on the edges of the galaxy or who had had run-ins with mysterious groups in ships bearing old Imperial symbols—the idea that the Empire was rebuilding wasn’t so fantastic. 

 

Over the past four years, she had amassed a few hundred beings at a base on a tiny planet in the Longbourn System.  Up until now, they had mostly been investigating rumors and tracking down leads that might help prove the existence of this so-called “New Empire.”  But over the past few months, there had been more and more reports of attacks on out-of-the-way villages and ambushes along remote Republic supply routes.  Yet, no matter how quickly they reacted, the Resistance never seemed to catch the “New Empire” in the act.  The Imperials were always one step ahead.

 

“How was it,” Karé asked. 

 

Poe shook his head.  “Quiet.  By the time I got there…”  He trailed off into a sigh.  He ran a hand through his hair.  “But the beings in that sector are definitely spooked.  Lots of rumors.”

 

Hux snorted.

 

Karé raised an eyebrow.

 

“Most beings get spooked when it gets dark outside,” Hux snapped.  “It doesn’t mean that there is a build-up of new Imperial forces.”

 

“Doesn’t mean there isn’t,” Jess countered.

 

Hux shook his head and started walking away. 

 

Jess rolled her eyes.

 

“Ignore Hux,” Karé said.  “I don’t think he’s been in a good mood once since he joined us.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Three years is a long time to have a stick up your—”

 

Karé slapped his arm.  “Poe!”

 

Jess laughed.  “Too bad he can’t find someone to dislodge it.”

 

“Ewwwwww,” Karé said, slapping her arm.  “Yuck.”  She sighed.  “Is it too much to ask for a little decorum from the pilots of the Resistance?”

 

“Sooooo,” Poe said, ignoring her.  “What happened while I was gone?”

 

Karé and Jess traded a look and finally Karé said, “We have new neighbors.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow. 

 

“In the Netherfield System,” Jess added.

 

“Those structures that have been sitting there empty for…what?  Twenty years?”

 

“Yep,” Karé said.  “But that’s not the best part.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Jess said, “It’s Master Skywalker and his two wards, Finn and Rey.”

 

“Master Skywalker?”  Poe’s eyes went big.  “But if he’s back…”  He stopped.  “Something’s up.”

 

Karé laughed, slapping Poe on the back.  “That was the General’s reaction too.  Come on, you’ll want to talk to her.”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, “there’s going to be a big party tomorrow.  We’ve invited Luke and the baby Jedis and all the other beings that are settled in the region.  Should be interesting.”

 

“Yeah, interesting,” Poe repeated, worries plaguing his mind.  _Why is he back?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stood at the edge of the party, watching.  Besides him and Rey, there were two distinct groups: the local citizenry, who were a mix of beings from at least ten different planets, and the Resistance.  From what Finn could tell, most everyone was pleasant enough, except for the Resistance pilots, who were a loud and rowdy group.

 

Before he and Rey had even set foot in the building hosting this little get-together, they had heard rumors from the droids and the other beings working at the Netherfield base that the pilots were a rambunctious lot, given to lots of daring acrobatics in the air and lots of pranks and silliness elsewhere.  Finn looked over at them.  There was a tall red-head, who seemed to hate everyone and everything.  There was a portly man with a beard, who laughed way too loudly, and a tall woman with short-cropped blonde hair, who was already on her fifth drink.  There was a shorter woman with long, black hair, who seemed ready to pick a fight with anyone who looked at her the wrong way, and then, there was the leader of the group.  Finn frowned even harder.  The leader was a man with ridiculously beautiful hair and big brown eyes and…  _Okay, so he’s handsome_.

 

 _He’s also one of them_ , Finn reminded himself _.  Ben was one of them, too.  Before he…_ Finn felt a wave of nausea overtake him.  He closed his eyes and took a quick breath before opening them and refocusing on the pilots.  _Smiling, laughing, probably can’t string two coherent words together.  Flashy show offs_ , Finn thought.

 

Rey shook her head.  “You haven’t even met them yet and you’re already scowling.”

 

Finn crossed his arms.  “You know the type.  They’re probably all like _him_.”

 

Rey snorted and then laughed.  “The only one who seems even remotely like Ben is the red-head and that’s because he looks like he’s eaten something that disagrees with him.”

 

“Well,” Finn huffed out, “I’m guessing that they’re all just blowhards with—”

 

“No,” Rey said, putting up a hand.  “I understand that you didn’t want to come, but we are not going to sit here and judge these beings without getting to know them first.”  She shook her head.  “They aren’t like Ben,” she said.  She sighed.  “You like to build walls around yourself, Finn, but it’s time we got back out into the world.”  She moved forward.  “And I’m going to start by asking that cute pilot to dance.”

 

 _I wonder which one she means._   Finn watched Rey walk over and talk to the shorter woman with the long, black hair.  The two of them drifted over to the dance floor and Finn felt a pang of jealousy so acute, it was as if he’d been stabbed.  He sighed.  It wasn’t that he’d ever had romantic feelings for Rey—far from it; she was practically his sister.  But he envied her easy way with people.  Since the Imperials had abducted him and Luke had rescued him, he’d been leery of strangers, and then, when Ben left, Finn had become even more guarded.

 

Rey’s laugher drug Finn from his thoughts; he watched as she and the other woman smiled and danced.  He smiled a sad smile, watching her, wishing that he could have what she did.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe couldn’t help but be a little jealous of Jess and her partner, the woman who had introduced herself as Rey Bridger.  They both looked so kriffing happy together, and it had been a long time since he’d flirted and danced like that.

 

He shook his head, deciding to get another drink.  He slowly wound his way across the party, stopping to talk to old friends and new acquaintances, and on his way back, he spotted Rey talking to Luke’s other ward, a young man with a deep scowl set on his face.

 

“Come on,” she said.  “You should dance.”

 

“You’re doing fine without me,” the man said.

 

“Come on!  There’s some cute guys here.  I’m sure I could find you one.”

 

The man shook his head.  “I’m good.  Really.”

 

“Come on, Finn,” she whined.  “What about that one pilot…ummmmm, Poe?”

 

Poe’s ears perked up at his name and he moved to stand behind a column so the two of them couldn’t see him.

 

“Poe?”

 

“About your height?  Curly hair?  Beautiful eyes?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “Not my type,” he lied.

 

Rey groaned.  “It’s one dance, Finn.”

 

“Rey, I don’t have time to be out here dancing with guys who can’t find a partner on their own.  Just let me be and get back to your own pilot.”

 

“Fine,” Rey said, clearly exasperated.  She stomped away.

 

Poe’s face was burning red.  _Can’t get a partner?  I could get a partner if I wanted one, buddy._   He took another drink and then a deep breath before starting back over towards Snap and Karé. 

 

He was so perturbed that he didn’t see Threepio until the droid was already accosting him.  “Commander Dameron,” the droid said, directing Poe over towards the young Jedi.  “Have you had the pleasure yet of meeting Master Finn?”

 

Poe stared at the young man, forcing a smile onto his face.  “No.”  He held out his hand.  “Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

“Finn,” the other man answered, just barely meeting Poe’s eye.

 

 _I’m so inconsequential he can’t even make eye contact_ , Poe thought.

 

Finn was trying hard to keep his hands from shaking.  Up close, Poe Dameron was devastatingly handsome, and he found himself suddenly shy.

 

“I was just about to suggest that Master Finn join the dancing, and now that you’re here…”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Finn said, beyond embarrassed.

 

“I don’t think he wants to dance, Threepio,” Poe said.

 

“Well, I mean, if you want…”  Finn looked up at the other man.

 

“Uhhhhh,” Poe frowned.  He knew that the young man—the young, beautiful man, who was going to haunt his dreams—was just being polite.  “It’s okay.  I mean, I know it’s not for everyone.”

 

 _He’s trying to let me down easy_ , Finn realized.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Sure.  Not for everyone.”

 

“Oh,” Threepio said, dejectedly.

 

“But it was nice meeting you,” Poe said, already pulling away and making his way back to his friends.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, suddenly painfully sad at what felt like a lost opportunity.

 

**# # # #**

 

Two days later, Poe stood out in the hangar with a scowl on his face.  “Okay,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him.  “Which of you did it?”

 

“Did what,” Snap asked in as innocent a voice as he could muster.

 

Karé was suddenly way too interested in her boots.

 

“Guys,” Poe said.

 

“Fine,” Karé grumbled.  “We might have…”

 

“Just barely,” Snap added.

 

“Yeah, just barely, tampered with the transport’s engine.”

 

“GUYS!”  Poe shook his head.  “You’re lucky that the thing broke down close to Skywalker’s base and that she didn’t crash somewhere out in the middle of hyperspace!”

 

“We might have set a timer on it,” Snap said, studying an interesting patch of wall.

 

Poe groaned.  “Just tell me why.”

 

“Because Jess is gone on that Jedi, and we wanted to give them some extra time together,” Snap said.

 

“And you thought endangering Jess’ life was a good way to do that?”

 

Snap snorted.  “Who endangered it?  We set a timer and gave her plenty of time to get to the base before we set off the explosion—”

 

“Explosion?!?!?!”

 

“Tiny, little,” Snap started.

 

“Not an explosion,” Karé said loudly.  “Just a minor bang.”

 

“Yeah, bang,” Snap repeated.

 

“Bang,” Poe growled and stomped towards another small transport.  “Did you guys sabotage this one too?”

 

“Nope,” Snap said.  “All good.”

 

“Good.  Cause now, I’ve got to go pick our wayward pilot up before she has to spend another night with the Skywalkers.”

 

“Would that be so bad,” Karé asked.

 

Poe sighed.  “Guys, your hearts are in the right place, but the Resistance is too poor for us to be tampering with equipment.”  Poe walked towards the transport.

 

“Got it,” Snap said.  “Next time, we’ll just figure out a way to ground her without an explosion.”

 

Karé elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Poe closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “How about you let this romance run its course naturally?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” Karé asked.

 

Poe shook his head and sped off.

 

**# # # #**

 

Breakfast in the Skywalker household was usually a subdued affair.  Today, however, Rey and the pilot, Jessika Pava, were sitting at the far end of the table, whispering and giggling.  Finn closed his eyes, trying to ignore it.

 

Rey had invited the pilot over yesterday for dinner, but there had been some excitement when the transport Jess had been piloting malfunctioned and she’d nearly gone careening into the surface of the planet.  Thankfully, Rey had been able to use the Force to bring the transport in safely. 

 

Master Luke had insisted that Jess stay the night and now, they were all having breakfast.  _Or at least trying to_ , Finn thought ruefully as he stared at the far end of the table.  He could feel Luke gently prodding him via the Force.  Finn turned to look at his guardian.  Luke offered him a gentle smile as a question.

 

Finn shook his head.

 

Luke raised an eyebrow.

 

Finn whispered, “It’s nothing.”

 

Luke chuckled. 

 

Finn let out an exasperated breath and leaned in.  “It’s just…how long is she going to be here?”

 

Luke shrugged. 

 

Finn shook his head.  “We need to train, and I doubt,” he looked over at Rey and Jess, “that Rey is going to be…”  He looked down at his plate, stabbing his fork into something brown and squishy, not wanting to think too hard about why he was so upset.

 

Luke stared at the young man, wishing there was something he could say that would help.  Even before Ben’s departure, Finn had been very protective of his surrogate family, and after Ben had left, Finn’s attachments seemed to grow even stronger.  It was for that very reason that Luke had decided to bring Rey and Finn back into the world, so to speak.  He could sense that something had changed in the galaxy, but more than that, he feared that his tendency towards isolation had hurt his wards more than it had helped.

 

Just as Luke opened his mouth to say something, R2-D2 rolled in announcing a visitor.  A few seconds later, Poe Dameron stepped in.  “Uhhh,” he looked over the table.  “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

 

Finn’s hand clenched around his fork.  _Of course.  Perfect._

 

Luke stood.  “No!  It’s not an interruption.  I’m Luke Skywalker,” he said, moving forward.

 

Poe reached out to shake his hand.  “Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

Luke turned towards the table.  “We were just having breakfast.”  He motioned to the chair across from Finn’s.  “Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Uhhhh,” Poe eyed the scrumptious layout with clear hunger.  “I’m good.”  He motioned towards the door.  “I actually came to see if I could fix the transport.”

 

“Are you sure,” Luke asked, his hand still on Poe’s arm.

 

Poe seemed to consider it as he looked around the table, but then, his eyes met Finn’s.  “Yeah, I’m sure.”  He turned to Luke.  “But thanks.”

 

Luke said, “I’ll have Artoo show you to the hangar.”

 

The droid beeped an affirmative and rolled out of the room.

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  He then nodded to the table.  “Rey.  Jess.  Finn.”

 

Luke sat back down next to Finn.  “Seems like a nice man.”

 

Finn snorted.

 

Rey stopped her conversation for a moment.  “He’s being a snob,” she said before turning back to Jess and re-engaging.

 

Luke lifted an eyebrow.

 

Finn pushed back from the table.  “I’m not being a…”  He wanted to scream.  _Why does everything have to change?_  “You know what?  I think I’ll go and see if Mister Dameron wants some help.”  He marched out of the room.

 

For a moment, he simply considered just going back to his room.  _Or I could go train_.  _Or…_   Finn frowned as he looked towards the hangar where they were storing the transport.  _He doesn’t need my help._

 

He heard Rey and Jess laugh.

 

 _Fine!  You want me to be friendly?  I’ll be friendly!_ Finn stomped off towards the hangar. 

A few minutes later, he found Poe frowning at the back of the transport, muttering.

 

“What was that,” Finn asked.

 

Poe startled. “Oh nothing.”  _What do you want?_  He crossed his arms.  “Just amazed that Jess was able to bring it in safely.”

 

“Nearly didn’t,” Finn said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“She nearly didn’t,” Finn said.  “Rey was outside waiting for her and saw the explosion.  She used the Force to—”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, running a hand through his hair.  “I’m going to kriffing kill them,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Poe said.  “Remind me to thank Rey the next time I see her.”

 

Finn nodded.  He stared at the transport.  “Is it ruined?”

 

“No,” Poe said.  “Just…”  He sighed.  “It’s a bigger job than I originally thought.”  He bit his lip as he thought about what to do.    _I could take Jess to base and come back for it later._  He closed his eyes.  _But we can’t afford to be down a transport for too long, even one as old and small as this._   He looked over at Finn.  “Do you think Master Skywalker would mind if I spent the night out here?”  He began rolling up his sleeves.

 

 _It sounds like a cold and lonely job_ , Finn thought. 

 

Poe didn’t miss the frown on Finn’s face, and before Finn could answer he said, “Look, buddy, I know you don’t want me here.  You’re probably not thrilled about Jess, either, but…”  He shook his head.  “This is going to take a bit more time than I thought it would and I…”  He turned to look at Finn in his fine Jedi robes—everything pristine and just so.  _He probably has no idea what it’s like to be so kriffing poor you have to beg scavengers and smugglers for scraps_.  Poe suddenly hated that everything in the Resistance was second-hand and patched together.  “We can’t afford not to have this machine up and running.”  He jerked off his jacket.  “Don’t worry.  I can bunk out here and you won’t—”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Master Skywalker would sooner die than make you do that.  We’ll get you a room.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  He desperately wanted to ask Finn why the other man hated him so much.  Instead, he just kept staring at Finn, trying to figure him out.

 

Finn felt like he might melt under Dameron’s glare and he was overwhelmed with the need to break the tension between them.  “Do you need help,” he finally asked.

 

Poe didn’t know what to make of that.  “Ummmm, I…”  _He’s just being polite_ , he told himself.  “No,” he said.  “Wouldn’t want you to get your nice robes dirty or anything.”

 

Finn started to protest.  _I can take off the robes_.  But then, he heard himself say, “Okay.”  He started out.  “I’ll have Artoo check on you in a bit, see if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, already crouching to crawl under the machine.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, walking back towards the main compound. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe worked through the night, and periodically, Finn found himself watching the hangar from his bedroom window—a warm orange light bleeding out into cold blue of the Netherfield nighttime.  From a room down the hall, he could hear the muffled voices of Rey and Jess.  Further away, he could feel Luke’s presence—the older man was troubled, fretting.  _He doesn’t sleep much these days_ , Finn thought.

 

He chuckled as he realized, _Neither do I_.

 

Before climbing into bed, Finn spared one last look at the hangar, trying not to think about the strange sense of longing he felt as he thought about the pilot.  _It's nothing_ , he tried to assure himself.

 

It didn't help.

 

**# # # #**

 

By the next morning, Poe had managed to get the transport into a semblance of working order.  He let Jess take the good transport and slowly made his way back to base in the broken one.

 

That afternoon, he went to a town near base to find a part for the broken transport.  As he left the mechanic’s shop, he noticed a tall dark-headed man standing outside of the cantina.

 

“No,” he said.  “Ben?  Ben Solo,” Poe called out, already jogging forward.

 

“Poe?  Poe Dameron!  What are you doing here?”

 

“Working for your mother.  You?”

 

“I’ve come to visit her.  I’ve been exploring the galaxy.  Thought it was about time I found out what she was doing here in the Outer Rim.”  He hugged Poe.  “It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too.  How long has it been?”

 

“Years,” Ben said, shaking his head.  “Uncle Luke wasn’t a big fan of…”

 

“Interacting with other beings?”

 

Ben laughed.  “Yeah.”

 

“I heard that you and he…”  Poe looked down, afraid he’d overstepped his bounds.

 

“Oh, yeah,” he said.  “Well, he and I didn’t see eye to eye about the future of the Jedi and…”  Ben leaned in.  “I don’t know if you’ve met his ward, Finn, yet?”

 

“Oh, we’ve met,” Poe said.

 

Ben eyed him and smiled.  “So, he’s still as charming as ever?”

 

“Definitely,” Poe said with a laugh.  “I take it, he’s always been that…”

 

“Off-putting?  Yeah,” Ben said.  “He takes everything so damn seriously!”  Ben shook his head.  “Uncle Luke got him away from some bad people and since then, he’s never once questioned what my uncle has said or done and…”  Ben sighed.  “I mean, I get it.  I want to be a good Jedi,” he said, “but I’m not sure that means the same thing to me that it means to Uncle Luke and Finn.  They’re both so…so uncompromising.”  He leaned in and whispered, “And if it were up to them, the Resistance would be shut down tomorrow.”

 

Poe’s face went red and he balled his hands up into fists.

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, “that’s why I had to leave.”

 

“ _Had_ to leave?”

 

“Oh, have they been telling people I _chose_ to leave?”  Ben laughed.  “That’s a good one.”  He gave a sad sigh.  “No, I disagreed with them about the Resistance, about the fact that I think we need to be doing more out in the galaxy…”

 

“Yeah,” Poe agreed.

 

“Finn was really upset.  He questioned my loyalty to the Jedi, told Uncle Luke that I was falling to the Dark Side.”  Ben snorted. 

 

“What,” Poe said, shocked.  He’d assumed that Finn was a bit stand-off-ish, but this sounded downright mean.

 

“Oh yeah, Finn told Uncle Luke that I was turning into a Sith, and Uncle Luke believed him.  He kicked me out because of it.”

 

“That’s…that’s…”  _Unbelievable_ , Poe thought.  “Terrible,” he said.

 

“I know!”  Ben wrapped an arm around Poe’s shoulders.  “How about you buy me a drink and I’ll tell you all about my sad little story.”  He started pulling Poe into the cantina.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess was sitting next to the broken transport when Poe got back.  “Did Snap and Karé—”

 

“Yes, they apologized,” Jess said with a smile.

 

Poe groaned.  “They could’ve killed you, Testor!”

 

“But they didn’t,” she said.  “Aaaaaand…”

 

“And?”

 

Jess actually blushed.  “It was a good two days,” she said, looking at her hands.  “A really good two days,” she added.

 

Poe chuckled.  “You like her.”

 

“So kriffing much,” Jess said, moving to help Poe install the part.

 

“And how does Rey feel?”

 

“I hope the same, but…”  Jess shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Well, judging by the way she was looking at you over breakfast and when we said goodbye, I’d say the chances are good that she’s just as crazy for you as you are for her.”

 

Jess smiled and bumped her shoulder into Poe’s.  “Thanks.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

They worked in silence for the next few minutes before Jess asked, “What do you think about the rest of them?  Master Skywalker and Finn?”

 

“Master Skywalker seems nice,” Poe said.

 

Jess waited a beat.  “And?”

 

“And?”  Poe shrugged.  “I only talked to him for a few minutes, but he seemed—”

 

“I meant, what about Finn?”

 

Poe groaned and went back to installing the part.  “What about him?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“He’s…  I’m just not sure about him.”  Jess raised an eyebrow.  “What?”

 

“What aren’t you telling me, Dameron?”

 

Poe looked around the hangar and then leaned in.  “Can you keep a secret?”

 

“You know I can,” Jess said.

 

“I’m serious, Testor.”

 

“Poe,” Jess said, “tell me!”

 

“Fine,” Poe said, “but you can’t tell anyone.”  He looked around again.  “Ben is back.”

 

“Ben…  Wait, Ben Solo?  _That_ Ben?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Does the General know?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “No.  Not yet.  He wants to surprise her.”

 

“I bet,” Jess said.  Poe lifted an eyebrow.  “No, it’s just…  From what Rey said, he didn’t leave Master Skywalker on the best of terms.”

 

“Well,” Poe said, leaning in, “from what Ben says, Finn is a big part of that.”

 

“What?”  Jess scrunched up her forehead.  Sure, Finn had been a bit aloof, but Rey had nothing but good things to say about him.  “Are you sure?”

 

Poe shrugged.  “According to Ben, Finn was jealous of him and started telling Luke nasty things until Luke kicked him out.”

 

Jess frowned.  “I don’t know,” she started.

 

“Look, Ben and I were best friends when we were kids.  And he’s the General’s son!  I can’t believe that he’s somehow turned into a monster while he’s been off studying with Master Skywalker and…”  He shook his head.  “Besides, Finn has been nothing but prickly since he got here.”

 

Jess’ frown deepened.  Ben _was_ the General’s son, and from all the stories Poe had told about them as children, he seemed like a decent guy.  Plus, Poe did have a point about Finn being a bit…distant, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about Ben’s story.

 

**# # # #**

 

A few weeks later, the Resistance was celebrating the Festival of Life.  While typically that meant five days of get-togethers and parties, the Resistance only had the time and wherewithal for one massive event, which they celebrated in their biggest hangar.  The General made sure to invite her brother and his wards, as well as her son, who had been visiting the Resistance base almost daily since his reappearance.

 

For his part, Poe enjoyed getting reacquainted with his childhood friend.  They had quickly fallen into their old rhythms, and when Poe was off duty, they often found time to hang out or go exploring the planet’s terrain.  Poe was also thrilled that Ben had so quickly taken to the other pilots, to the point that by the end of his first week back on base, he was considered one of the gang.  Even Jess, who had had her reservations at first, had to admit that Ben Solo was charming and fun. 

 

The night of the party, though, Ben was nowhere to be found.  Jess looked around the hangar and then stared at Poe, asking, “Keeping an eye out for Ben?”  Poe shook his head.  “No?  I was pretty sure that he’d get here early to stake his claim.”

 

Poe blushed.  “No, he decided he didn’t want to make things awkward with his uncle, so he’s spending the night in town tonight.”

 

“Ahhhhh,” Jess said, looking out and spotting Rey among the party-goers.  She smiled.

 

Poe followed her line of sight and chuckled.  “Go,” he said.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.  Go.”

 

Jess made a happy little noise as she skipped off to Rey.

 

# # # #

 

Finn clutched the drink in his hand, trying to work up the courage to go talk to Poe Dameron.

 

Ever since their awkward exchange in the hangar back at Netherfield, he couldn’t get the pilot out of his mind. 

 

Finn downed the rest of his drink in one go, put down his cup, and walked over to where the pilot was standing, surveying the party.  _Stay calm.  Stay calm._   He took a deep breath as he marched up.  “Would you like to dance,” he asked, holding out his hand.

 

Poe desperately wanted to say _no_ , but nothing came out of his mouth. 

 

Finn licked his lips.  _Please say something, Dameron._

 

Poe was so flummoxed that he found himself putting his hand into Finn’s and letting the other man lead him to the dance floor.  _What in the kriff?_   The music shifted and Poe closed his eyes.  _An Alderaanian waltz.  Just Great._

 

Finn turned and slipped a hand around Poe’s waist.  _I can do this._   He looked into Poe’s eyes as Poe put his hand on Finn’s shoulder.  _I can totally do this._   He took a breath and started moving forward.

 

Poe was finding it hard to breathe.  As much as he wanted to hate this, Finn was a strong lead and there was something about having Finn’s hand on his waist that felt right.  Poe swallowed hard, reminding himself, _This is the man who ruined Ben’s life._

 

“How are you finding Netherfield,” Poe asked.

 

“Good,” Finn said automatically.  Then, he answered honestly: “Strange.  I’m not used to so many beings and droids.  It’s…it’s a bit overwhelming, actually.”

 

Poe blinked.  He hadn’t expected that kind of honesty.

 

Finn asked, “Did you find the part to finish the repairs on the transport?”

 

“The what?”  _His eyes are beautiful._

 

“The transport?” 

 

 _Focus, Dameron!_   “Oh, yeah.  The transport. Ummm…  Yes,” Poe said.  _Seriously, what is wrong with you?  Get it together!_

 

“Good,” Finn said.  He smiled.  Dameron was flustered and there was something so adorably disarming about it.  _I think I was wrong about you_.

 

Poe couldn’t help but get lost in Finn’s smile.  He felt himself grinning in return.  _Maybe I was wrong about you?_

 

 _No, Ben.  Remember?  Say something!  Put this guy in his place!_ Poe noted Finn studying him.  He lifted an eyebrow.

 

Finn shook his head _.  Just trying to figure you out._

 

Poe couldn’t help himself.  “So, I guess neither one of us is going to speak unless we’re fairly certain we’re going to say something brilliant.”

 

“Do you feel a need to be the wittiest being in the room, Commander?”

 

 _No.  Yes_.  “Perhaps,” Poe said, suddenly fearing he wasn’t up to the task of sparring with the young Jedi.

 

Finn chuckled, waiting for Poe to continue.  When Poe didn’t, Finn suddenly panicked, trying to think of something to say.  “Uh, I hear the town near your base is nice.”  He inwardly rolled his eyes.  _Really?  Come on, Finn!_

 

“Yes, it is,” Poe said, and then feeling a bit bolder, he added, “In fact, I had to go there to find a part for the transport and I had the pleasure of being reacquainted with an old friend.”

 

Finn’s blood chilled.  “Oh?”

 

“Yes, in fact, I think he is a mutual acquaintance.  Ben Solo?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said through gritted teeth.

 

“We grew up together,” Poe said.  “Great guy.”

 

Finn licked his lip and look a calming breath before saying, “Yes, Ben always was charming and quick to make friends.”  He couldn’t help muttering, “If he can keep them is an entirely different matter.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Finn said.

 

Poe wanted to smile, he’d definitely riled the young man up.  But something about it didn’t feel right.  For the next several minutes, the two of them floated across the dance floor, lost in their thoughts.  Then, Finn froze.

 

Poe nearly bumped into him as they abruptly stopped.  “What?”

 

Finn let go of Poe and searched across the room, immediately locking eyes with Rey, who had also stopped dancing.  She nodded.

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  “We have to…  Thank you for the dance.”  He bowed and then took off towards the door.

 

Poe stood there, bewildered, and then looked over to see Jess standing alone with a similar look on her face.

 

Poe walked over to her.  “What was that all about?”

 

“I have no idea,” Jess said.  “One second, we’re dancing.  The next, she’s running away.”

 

Poe shook his head and nodded over to the bar where the other pilots were standing.

 

“Looks like your dates got a better offer,” Snap said as they walked up.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “That was…”

 

“Strange,” Jess finished.

 

“Very strange,” Poe agreed.  He took a long swig of whatever it was that Snap had handed him, trying to reconcile the Finn Ben had told him about with the man he’d been dancing with and he kept coming up short.  “Really strange,” he muttered.

 

Karé bumped his shoulder.  “Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“Finn?”

 

“No,” she laughed.  “Ben.  I thought the two of you would be in a dark corner somewhere.”

 

“He didn’t want to cause any problems with his uncle.”

 

“Guess he didn’t realize Skywalker wouldn’t be here and that the other two would be gone before most of us even got buzzed,” Snap said.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, taking another drink.

 

“Of course, considering how dead things are,” Karé said, “maybe Ben and Hux had the right idea.”

 

“Hux,” Poe asked.  “He’s not here?”

 

Snap shook his head.  “He said he could be bored in his bunk as easily as he could be bored here.”

 

Karé laughed, taking another drink.  “He might have a point.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The news came into command early the next morning.

 

“What do you mean they’re gone,” the General asked Threepio.

 

“Just that, General.  Master Skywalker and his two padawans packed up a small transport and left the system late last night.  According to his droids, they’ve been ordered to close up the structures and then power down until further notice.”

 

Over the past few weeks, her brother had been very cagey.  He’d told her he suspected that there was a new Imperial build-up, which she also suspected, but he wouldn’t share any of his intel with her.  And now, he’d disappeared.  Leia frowned.  “What did you find out, Luke?”

 

“Pardon me, General?”

 

“Nothing, Threepio,” she said.  “Have someone monitor any transmissions coming in or out of Netherfield and send Poe and Statura to my office immediately.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe tensed as he finished telling the pilots the news.  It was clear that Rey hadn’t sent word to Jess.  He wanted to reach over and hug her, but instead, he pushed forward.  “And the General thinks it would be a good idea if we sent out scouts to check nearby systems, see if there’s any activity that might suggest an Imperial presence.”

 

“I’ll go,” Jess said quickly.

 

“You sure,” Karé asked.

 

Jess nodded.  She looked at Poe.  “I’m sure.”

 

Poe gave a curt nod.  “Okay, we’ll have you over in the London sector.”  He handed her a datachip.  “Here are the particulars.”

 

Jess took the chip and started towards her ship.

 

“May the Force be with you,” Poe called after her.

 

Jess nodded, thankful that she was far enough away that none of the others could see the tears in her eyes.

 

**# # # #**

 

“We didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye,” Rey said, as they came out of hyperspace.

 

“I know,” Luke said softly.

 

“Why,” Finn asked.

 

Luke couldn’t hide the surprise on his face.  “I thought you’d be happy to be leaving.”

 

Finn opened his mouth and then shook his head.  “And I thought you said that the Resistance were our allies.”

 

Luke nodded.  “They are.  But I have reason to suspect that there might be a mole working on the inside.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn said.

 

“Did you tell General Organa,” Rey asked.

 

Luke shook his head.  “I couldn’t risk tipping them off.”

 

Both Rey and Finn looked angry, so he added, “I’m sorry, but that’s how it has to be.”  Luke sighed.  “We’re going to have to split up.”  He saw Finn tense, and added, “It’s the only way.”  He reached out and took Finn’s hand, squeezing it.  Finn nodded, so Luke continued, “Finn, I want you to meet with an old friend of mine on Takodana and see what she’s learned about the Imperial build-up and if she has any idea who the mole might be.  Rey, I’m sending you to sector 7G.  One of my contacts sent me a comm yesterday that there might be something going on there.”

 

“What about you,” she asked.

 

“I’m going to find an old friend, ask him for his help.”  He added, “It should only take a few days to find out what is going on, and after that, we’ll talk to Leia and figure out what to do next, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Finn said.

 

Rey nodded.  “Okay.”

 

“Good,” Luke said, rising and walking towards the lounge.  He turned and added, “Don’t worry.  Hopefully, we’ll have enough information soon and then we can contact the Resistance.”

 

Rey tried to smile.

 

As soon as Luke left the cockpit, Finn turned to Rey.  “How are you?”

 

Rey shrugged.

 

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Finn reached over and squeezed her shoulder.  “I’m sure.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Typical,” Ben said, throwing back a drink.

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“That’s what my uncle did.”  Ben turned and surveyed the cantina.  “We’d set down on some planet and just about the time we got settled, he’d decide we needed to move somewhere else.”  He shook his head, finishing his drink.  “Years of moving from planet to planet.”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Poe took a sip of his drink. 

 

“Unless he mentioned something before he left?”

 

Poe tensed slightly.  It sounded like Ben was fishing for information.  “No,” he said, taking a long drink and then setting his glass down.  “Just took off in the middle of the night.”

 

“Typical,” Ben repeated.

 

Poe frowned.

 

Ben opened his mouth to say something else when a familiar voice sounded behind Poe.  He turned to see Hux walking up towards them.  “Hux?  What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for you, Commander.  The General was hoping you and Mister Solo here,” Hux said, “could come back to base.”

 

“Sure,” Poe said, quickly finishing his drink.  “Anything important?”

 

“Is it ever,” Hux asked.

 

Ben laughed. 

 

Poe flinched at the dig and he didn’t miss the way something flashed across the red-head’s face as his eyes met Ben’s.  “Uh, we should…”  Poe nodded to the door and the other two men followed.  Poe chewed his lip as they walked back to his speeder.  _I’m sure it’s nothing._

 

# # # #

 

“Poe, I’d like you and Snap to go to Takodana and talk to Maz.  See if she’s heard anything.”  Poe nodded and the General frowned.  “What is it, Poe?”

 

“It’s just…ummmm…well,” Poe took a huge breath, “there were rumors when Ben left your brother that…”  Poe sighed and looked up at her.  “Has Ben said why he’s back?”

 

Leia had spent years as a politician and a solider.  She had learned to school her face into something resembling calm years ago, and it served her well now.  On one hand, Ben was her son and she loved him.  On the other, she’d heard the rumors, and more than that, she could sense that something wasn’t quite on the up-and-up where he was concerned.  “No, he hasn’t.”

 

Poe leaned in, nearly whispering, “Is there any chance that…  I don’t know.  Is there any chance that Luke left because, because of Ben?”

 

Leia pressed her lips together.  _Yes_.  “I don’t know,” she finally said.

 

Poe nodded and turned to leave, wishing he could say something to reassure her.  Instead, he turned back and threw her a salute before jogging to the hangar to find Snap.

 

# # # #

 

Maz Kanata’s place was always loud and crowded, but today it seemed especially so.  Poe scanned the space, trying to find the diminutive barkeep, but he couldn’t see her anywhere.  “Any luck,” he asked Snap.

 

“No,” the other man said.  “Let’s poke around.”

 

The two of them wandered the perimeter of the main floor and were about to give up when Poe suddenly froze.  There, sitting at a table in the back were Maz and Finn.  Snap slapped Poe’s shoulder and started forward.  “Maz!”

 

Maz smiled and walked over.  “Temmin!  Poe!”  She hugged each of them briefly and then motioned to the table.  “Do you know Master Finn?”

 

“We’ve met,” Poe said, his eyes locked on Finn’s.

 

“Good to see you again,” Finn said.

 

“Join us.”  Maz made to sit back down, but a fight broke out on the other side of the bar.  “Excuse me for a moment.”

 

Poe and Snap sat.

 

“So,” Poe said, “Funny running into you here.”

 

“Commander Dameron,” Finn started.

 

Poe put up a hand.  “How about before anything else, you tell me why you and Luke and Rey ran off in the middle of the night without telling anyone.”

 

“Poe,” Snap warned.

 

“No,” Poe said to Snap.  “The General’s been trying for years to get someone, anyone, in a position of power to believe her that the Empire is rebuilding.  Luke suddenly reappears, which would seem to indicate that she’s right.  And then he won’t tell her anything.  Not to mention the fact that poor Jess is heartbroken.”  Poe’s eyes bored into Finn’s.  “So, I want to know what is going on.”

 

Finn bit his lip.  “Poe,” he started again.

 

“No!  No excuses.  Just tell me what is going on!”

 

Finn desperately wanted to, but if there was a mole in the Resistance, there was no way of knowing who it was—for all Finn knew, it could be Poe or his associate.  _Although I know it’s not Poe._   He pushed back from the table just as Maz was returning.  “I should go.”

 

“Go,” Maz said.  “No, Finn, we haven’t—”

 

“I think it’s for the best,” he said.

 

She looked between him and Poe.

 

Finn started to walk away.  “I’ll be back later, Maz.”

 

Poe got up and followed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.  “No.”

 

Finn jerked out of Poe’s grasp.  “Don’t!”  Poe opened his mouth and Finn leaned in.  “You don’t know anything about me.  Who I am.  Where I’m from.  So, don’t even begin to—”

 

“I know what Ben has told me!”

 

Finn laughed a mean laugh.  “Oh, right!  And he’s such a reliable source!  Did it ever once occur to you that…”  Finn shook his head.  “No.  You know what?  Go talk to Maz.  Do whatever it is you were going to do here.  It’s clear that you already had your mind made up about me from the start.”

 

“Oh, and you didn’t, I suppose?”  When Finn didn’t have a response to that, Poe continued, “Yeah, it seems to me that you made your feelings about the Resistance crystal clear from the very start.”

 

For some reason, that truth hurt more than anything else.  Finn shook his head and practically ran from the room. 

 

When he got back to the guest room Maz had set up for him, he leaned back against the nearest wall with a yell.  His jaw hurt from how hard he was clenching his teeth.  He balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut before slowly sinking to the ground.

 

**# # # #**

 

Maz eyed Poe suspiciously as he returned to the table.  “And what was that about?”

 

“What it was about, Maz,” Poe said, falling into his chair and running a hand through his hair, “is that I’m tired of Skywalker and his ilk keeping secrets from us.”

 

“Even if those secrets are keeping you safe?”

 

Poe startled at that.

 

“What that young man couldn’t tell you was that there is most likely a mole in the Resistance.  He was here trying to get information on who it might be.”

 

“Why didn’t he just—”

 

“Poe,” Maz said, “how is he supposed to know that it isn’t you or Snap?”

 

Poe closed his eyes, feeling like a heel.  “Kriff,” he said.

 

“I’ll tell you what I told him.  I don’t know who the mole is, but I do know that the Imperial sympathizers have started a new project.  Some sort of weapon.  Rumor is, it’s located in sector 7G.”  She leaned forward, prompting Poe and Snap to do the same.  “You might also want to send someone to Jakku, village of Tuanul.”

 

Poe nodded and made to rise.  “Thanks, Maz.” 

 

She grabbed his hand and pulled Poe back in.  “It was Luke’s decision to leave and also his decision not to tell Leia what he suspected.  That young man has simply been trying to do what’s right.”

 

 _I am such an ass._   “I know,” Poe said, “and if you see him again, would you please tell him…”  Poe sighed.  “Tell him I’m sorry.”

 

Maz nodded and let him go.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe commed in to the Resistance base and then walked back over to Snap.  “The General wants you to recon sector 7G.  I’m headed to Jakku and—”

 

A droid came rolling up.  [Poe Dameron?]

 

“Yes?”

 

The droid handed him a datachip and rolled away.

 

Poe frowned and looked at Snap.

 

“Maybe it’s from Maz?”

 

Poe shrugged and pocketed it.  “Whatever it is, it can wait until we’re in the air.”  He took a deep breath, suddenly overcome by a sense of foreboding.  “May the Force be with you.”

 

Snap nodded.  “You too.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As soon as Poe entered hyperspace, he pulled the datachip from his pocket and plugged it into the console. 

 

Finn’s voice filled the cockpit: “I hope you won’t be alarmed, Commander Dameron, on receiving this chip, but everything else aside, you made mention of a charge laid against me by Ben Solo and I need to refute it.  No, I have to refute it.  While I can’t know the particulars of what Ben accused me of, I will answer what I suspect he told you.

 

“As you know, Ben is the son of a very respectable woman, and by all accounts, he was gracious and charming as a child.  When he came to live with Master Skywalker, Luke supported him in every way possible, treating him like his own son.  In fact, to be honest, for most of my life, I looked up to Ben and loved him as if he were my own brother, so understand that I don’t say what I’m about to say lightly.”

 

Here, Poe could hear the other man pause, as if working up the energy to speak.  There was a sigh and then Finn continued: “In the last few years he was with us, Ben became more and more…withdrawn.  He would go away for weeks at a time and return grouchy and hostile to his uncle’s teachings.  And when he was alone with me and Rey, he would try to convince us to run away with him.  He kept telling us that Luke was holding us back.

 

“Everything came to a head one night two years ago.  Ben returned from one of his mysterious trips with news of a Force-wielder named Snoke.  When Luke warned Ben that Snoke was dangerous, Ben lost his temper.  He and Luke argued, and, and… and Ben lashed out.  I tried to separate them and Ben began choking me using the Force.  I thought I was going to die.”  Finn hiccupped, as if holding back a sob.  “It took both Rey and Luke to get him to stop.  Luke immediately sent him away, and that’s the last I saw of Ben Solo before we came to the Netherfield System.

 

“I don’t know what he told you about me, but I promise you that this is a faithful narrative of what happened.  And if you still don’t trust me, you can ask either Rey or Luke and they’ll verify my story.

 

“I just…I needed you to know the truth.  I…I didn’t want to come to Netherfield, and I didn’t want to get involved with the Resistance because…well, frankly, Commander Dameron, I was scared.  Galactic politics had already taken my parents away from me, and I feared that they were going to take Rey and Luke as well.  I honestly wanted to get as far away from all of this as possible.”  Finn’s voice took on an edge as he said, “But now, I see that we can’t hide and pretend that these things aren’t happening.  There’s too many good beings in danger and, I just…I wanted you to know that.”

 

The transmission stopped.

 

Poe leaned back, closing his eyes and feeling like even more of a heel than he had before.  _Kriffing hell._

 

He pulled the datachip out of the console and put it into his pocket, promising himself that the next time he could, he was going to apologize to Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap came out of hyperspace into a kriffing mess.  There was a small unmarked X-wing dueling with about a dozen TIEs and…

 

 _Holy kriffing hell, what is that…planet?  Oh no_ , Snap thought, flying close and letting his sensors scan the surface.  _No.  No, no, no, no, no._

_This is bad._

 

“A little help,” came a voice over the comms.  “Please!”

 

“Identify yourself,” Snap said automatically.

 

“Really?  Can’t you see that I’m the one getting chased?  Kriff,” the voice said as a blast barely missed the starboard wing.  “Rey.  Rey Bridger.”

 

“Rey?  As in Jess’ Rey?”

 

Rey’s hands nearly slipped off the controls at that.  _Jess’ Rey._   She couldn’t help but feel warm all over.  “Yes.  Who are you?”

 

“This is Snap Wexley.  I fly with Jess.  We thought you guys had left.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  Another shot skimmed the nose of her ship.  “How about we shoot these TIEs now and talk about that later?”

 

“Sounds good,” Snap said, diving into the fight.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess got the transmission from base just as she finished up her sweep of the London sector.

 

“What,” she asked with a frown.

 

“Snap says he wants you to go to these coordinates immediately.  He’s run into trouble and—”

 

“And he wants me to join in the fun?”

 

“Said you’d want to be there.  Said there was a certain Miss Bridger waiting for you.”

 

Jess was already punching in the coordinates.  “Will do.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess came out of hyperspace to see two X-wings darting in and around about a dozen TIE fighters.  She quickly made out Snap’s ship and then, just as she was moving into position to fire on a TIE, she spotted the other ship do a move that shouldn’t have been possible.

 

“You can fly,” she whispered in awe.

 

Rey’s laughter filled her headset.  “I was raised by a pilot, and my father isn’t too bad either.”

 

“Wow,” Jess said.  She couldn’t help but watch Rey’s ship zoom in and out of the fight for a moment before a blast jerked her out of her stupor.  “Uh, not that this isn’t impressive—two X-wings against an entire fleet—but is there a reason you two didn’t just jump to hyperspace already?”

 

“Still scanning,” Snap said.

 

“We’re pretty sure that planet is a weapon, Jess,” Rey added.

 

“Right,” Jess said, focusing on a TIE that was chasing Snap.  “So,” she said as she tried to shake another TIE, “you guys kinda left in the middle of the night…”

 

“You really want to talk about that now,” Rey asked, hitting a TIE with a loud whoop.

 

“Uh, what else are we gonna talk about?”

 

“Not dying?”

 

“Ummmm,” Snap said, “Should I put my comms on mute or…”

 

“No need,” Jess said.

 

“What if I want to put my comms on mute,” Snap added.

 

Jess groaned.

 

“Luke got some intel,” Rey said.  She dodged another TIE.  “Some very good intel, it turns out.”

 

“And he couldn’t share it?”

 

“We think there’s a mole in the Resistance,” Rey said.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Jess said.

 

“He wasn’t sure who to trust and…”

 

“We need to tell the General right now,” Jess said.  “How much longer, Snap?”

 

“Not long,” he said.  He bit his lip.  “I’m guessing that if this is a weapon and if there is a mole, the Imperial forces know we’re onto them.”

 

“Frag,” Rey said.  “The entire base could be in danger.”

 

“Snap,” Jess shouted.  “We need to be gone already!”

 

“Not like I can make the scanners work any faster, Testor!”  A few moments later, Snap gave out a hoot.  “Okay, we’re good.  Sending Rey the coordinates to the base now.  Let’s get out of here.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe set his X-wing down at the edge of the village of Tuanul on Jakku and frowned.  Maz hadn’t told him anything besides the location, so he had no idea what he was walking into.

 

He took a deep breath and climbed out of the ship.  “Please be friendly,” he muttered.

 

A group of about six villagers came out to meet him.  He noticed that they all had weapons on them—none of them drawn…yet, but they were all weary of a stranger appearing unannounced.

 

He smiled and raised a hand.  “Hello!  My name is Poe Dameron and I’m with—”

 

“Did you say Dameron,” an older man asked, stepping forward.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Poe Dameron.”

 

“Who were your parents?”

 

Poe frowned.  “Shara Bey and Kes Dameron.”

 

“Who sent you?”

 

“Ummmm, Maz Kanata.  Leia Organa sent me to her.”

 

The man smiled and turned, whispering something to the others, who quickly dispersed.  He waved at Poe.  “Come on.  We have much to talk about and not much time.”  Poe jogged over and the man held out his hand.  “It’s good to meet you, Poe.  I knew your father and mother.  They were quite something.”

 

Poe smiled.  His parents had fought alongside the General in the Galactic Civil War and every once in a while, he’d meet an old friend of theirs.  “It’s good to meet you…”

 

“Oh, where are my manners,” the man said, moving towards the village.  “I’m Lor San Tekka.”

 

“Good to meet you, sir,” Poe said.

 

The old man nodded to a hut on the edge of the village and they ducked in.  He began rummaging around in an old chest.  “The princess has been gathering troops,” the old man said.

 

Poe smiled.  “No one calls her princess anymore,” he said with a chuckle.  “Surest way to end up in the brig.”

 

The man smiled.  “That sounds about right.”  His fingers grasped a datachip.  “Yes.”  He turned and pressed it into Poe’s hands.  “We’ve been gathering information on the new Imperial build-up.”

 

“So, it’s true.”

 

“Oh, it’s very true.  They call themselves the First Order.”

 

Poe felt a chill run up his spine.

 

The old man continued, “For several years, they were content to stay in the Outer Rims, but they’ve been slowly moving closer and closer to the core.  And then, something happened.  As far as I can tell, it was about two years ago—a new being emerged onto the scene.  A Force user.  Calls himself Kylo Ren.”

 

Poe shook his head.  He hadn’t heard the name before.

 

“Supposedly very powerful.  Looking for converts to the cause.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

“There’s more,” the old man added.

 

_Of course, there is._

 

“The rumor is, they’re developing a weapon, and they plan to take out the Republic with it.”

 

“That’s…”  Poe wanted to say _impossible_ , but the word died on his lips.

 

The old man nodded.  “They’ve been sending scouts out, operatives to infiltrate key positions in the Republic and I’d guess Leia’s Resistance too.”

 

“That’s what Maz suspects,” Poe said.

 

The old man nodded.  “They’ve been keeping tabs on us.  That’s how they’ve managed to stay out of sight for so long.”

 

Poe looked up at the old man with pleading eyes.  “Any idea who or what I should be looking for?”

 

The old man frowned and shook his head.  “The only intel I have on possible operatives is a bit dated, I’m afraid.”  He walked over to a table covered in flimsi.  “We know very little about the origins of the Order.  Right after the war, there were a group of Imperial officers, including a woman named Rae Sloane and a man named Brendol Hux, and—”

 

“Hux?”  Poe felt sick.  “He have a kid, by any chance?”

 

“Quite possibly,” Lor San Tekka said.  “There were rumors of a dalliance with a servant.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said, already moving towards the door.  _The moof-milker didn’t even bother changing his name_.  “I have to leave.”

 

The old man nodded.  “Go. You have the most important information on that chip anyway.”

 

Just as Poe burst out of the hut, he heard the sickening shrieks of TIEs in the distance.  “You have company,” he said.

 

The old man pushed him towards his X-wing.  “And you need to go.  Now!”

 

Poe started running, praying that he could make it back to the ship before the TIEs reached the village.  He heard blasterfire in the distance and sent a quick prayer out into the universe that the villagers would be okay.

 

The TIEs hit the village just as he was closing the canopy on the cockpit.  “Kriffing hell,” he yelled.  He was a sitting duck until the ship warmed up and he knew it.  His hand tightened on the stick.  “Come on.  Come on,” he muttered.

 

Suddenly, he heard a new ship.  His sensors indicated an N-1 coming up fast.  The TIEs broke off from the village to engage.  “Thank you,” he called out.  The console in front of him pinged.  “Finally!”  The X-wing lifted off and Poe joined the fight.

 

“Hey,” he called out into his comms, “whoever you are, thanks!”

 

“Don’t mention it,” came a voice that sounded awfully familiar.

 

“Who are you,” Poe asked, banking and firing on one of the TIEs.

 

“How about we shoot the TIEs now and save the introductions for later, friend?”

 

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Poe said.  He whooped as one of the TIEs flew into his sights.

**# # # #**

 

The fight only lasted a few minutes.  Poe and the mystery pilot managed to dispatch six TIEs with the sort of practiced ease that came from years of flying in tandem.  The fact that he was able to pull this off with a pilot he didn’t know amazed Poe.  He started punching in the coordinates to make the jump to hyperspace, calling out, “So who are you?  And who still flies an N-1 anyway?”

 

When he didn’t get an answer, he looked to his console.  The N-1 had disappeared.  “Hey,” he called out into the darkness.  “Hello?”

 

Poe shrugged and silently thanked his rescuer one last time before leaving atmo and heading back to the Resistance base.

**# # # #**

 

Finn stretched his neck as the N-1 hurtled through hyperspace.  Maz had suggested a detour to Jakku and he’d arrived in just the nick of time.  _It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to fly like that_.  He smiled, thinking about how well he and Dameron had worked together. 

 

_Why didn’t I stick around?_

_Why didn’t I tell him who I was?_

 

He frowned.  _Because he probably still thinks I’m a pompous ass_.  Finn sighed and looked out into the nothingness of hyperspace.  _Hopefully he listened to the message_.

 

_Hopefully he believed it._

 

He closed his eyes.  Luke had set up a rendezvous on a planet in the Longbourn System, near the Resistance base.  With any luck, he’d be there in a few hours and then, they’d warn the Resistance.

 

 _And I’ll talk to Dameron_ , Finn promised himself.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe landed at the Resistance base to find beings scrambling about.  He quickly made his way to the command center and was surprised to see not only Rey Bridger and Luke Skywalker, but the General’s estranged husband, Han Solo.

 

“Poe,” Jess called out, running over.  She pulled him to a console where the group was studying the schematics of the planet Snap had surveyed.

 

“It’s a weapon,” Snap said.

 

“I know,” Poe said, fishing the datachip out of his pocket.  “Here,” he said, handing it to the nearest tech.  “That’s everything Lor San Tekka knows about the First Order and their new weapon.”

 

“The First Order,” Luke asked.

 

Poe nodded.  “That’s what they’re calling themselves.”  He looked around.  “And speaking of which, where is Hux?”

 

“Gone,” Leia said, anger and sadness clear in her voice.  “He and Ben took off in the middle of the night.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

Leia raised an eyebrow.

 

“Chances are Hux was the mole.”

 

“There was a mole,” Karé asked.

 

“Yeah,” Snap said.

 

“That sniveling red-headed moof-milking…”  Jess shook her head.  “If I ever see that, that…uragh!  If I ever see him again, I’m going to make him wish he’d never been born!”

 

Rey couldn’t help but smile at the other woman’s ferocity, but then she said, “If he is the mole, then that means that Ben…”  She glanced over at Leia, who nodded.

 

“My best guess is that Ben is working with them too.”

 

A pall fell over the room.

 

Then, Han stepped forward.  “Not to break up this,” he gestured at the group, “whatever this is, but if Hux and Ben have left and the…what did you call it?”

 

“First Order,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, if the First Order knows that we know about them and their weapon, doesn’t that make us a target?”

 

“It does,” Leia said.  “Which is why I’ve ordered a general evacuation of the base.”

 

“We’ll need to get word out to the surrounding communities,” Karé said.

 

“I can do that,” Rey said.

 

“I’ll help,” Jess added, moving over to stand beside her.

 

“We’ll help with the transport,” Han said.

 

“That leaves the weapon,” Leia said, looking at Poe.

 

“I’m on it.  Just give me a chance to refuel and…”  He shrugged.  “Any idea how to take down this thing or at least disable it?”

 

Snap shrugged. 

 

A tech ran forward, plugging Poe’s datachip into the console.  “Commander, according to this information, they are still in the process of building the weapon.  It looks like it is most vulnerable here,” he said, pointing to a holograph of the weapon.  “It’s a thermal vent.  If you can fly in there, and hit this series of stabilizers,” he said, “the whole thing should collapse.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Snap, Karé, get the rest of the pilots.”  He turned to the General.  “Have the techs look through those blueprints and try to find us a way in.  Even if that thing isn’t operational yet, I’m guessing they’ll still have shields.”

 

She nodded.  “We’ll send you anything we can find.”

 

Poe was already jogging out of the room.

 

Rey ran after Poe.  “Poe!  I don’t know if this will help, but when I was doing my fly by, before the TIEs caught up to me, it looked like their defenses were weakest at the southern base of the planet, directly below the sector with the thermal vents.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Thanks.”  He started off and then paused.  “Hey, Rey?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What sort of ship does Finn fly?”

 

She wore a confused look on her face.  “Finn?  A silver N-1,” she said.  “He rebuilt it, added a lot of new mods.  Why?”

 

 _You sneaky nerf-herder._   Poe smiled.  “Nothing,” he said.  He began jogging away.  “Good luck,” he called back.

 

“You too!”

 

**# # # #**

 

As the squadron of pilots came out of hyperspace, Poe let forth a low whistle.  “What is that thing?”

 

“That’s their weapon,” Snap said.

 

“Kriff.”  Poe shook himself out of his shock and started barking orders.  “Snap, you and Iolo see if what Rey told me pans out and find us a way to bypass their shields.  Everyone else, with me.  Take out as many of these TIEs as possible before the really big ships get here.”

 

“Will do,” Karé said as the X-wings flew into battle.

 

**# # # #**

 

It was a messy, lopsided fight, but Poe’s people were holding their own.  Snap and Iolo had managed to find a hole in the shields and now the Resistance was fighting within the atmosphere of the planet.  Poe was slowly making his way towards the vent the tech had pointed out while trying to elude TIEs.

 

“We are so kriffing outnumbered,” Iolo barked over the coms.

 

“What else is new,” Snap answered.

 

“It’s exhilarating,” Karé said.

 

“You’re insane,” Iolo answered.

 

Poe smiled at the banter.  _Whatever keeps them flying_.

 

He swerved to miss some incoming blaster fire and spotted the vent.  “Snap?”

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“I’ve got the target in my sights.  Think you and the others can keep these TIEs off my tail long enough for me to make a run at it.”

 

“You know it,” Snap said. 

 

Suddenly, there were X-wings everywhere and the TIEs in the vicinity scattered.  Poe focused his entire being on the vent and started his approach.  He was so focused, though, that he didn’t see the lone TIE Interceptor headed for him until Karé yelled over the comms, “On your six, Poe!”

 

Poe had a split-second decision to make—either swerve out of range of the Interceptor or try to make it to the vent opening.  He took a breath, his hands shaking on the stick.  _Kriff._  

 

He was just about to jerk out of the way when an N-1 appeared and fired on the Interceptor.  “You’re all clear, Poe,” came a familiar voice.  “Now let’s blow this thing and go home!”

 

Poe flew into the vent.  He followed the tunnel and started shooting at the stabilizers, praying that he could make it back out again before the whole thing started collapsing.  There were explosions all around.  Metal starting raining down on his X-wing as he started back out the ventilation shaft.

 

Fire was engulfing the X-wing and Poe’s whole body tensed.  _Please.  Please. Please._

 

As he shot out of the vent, he let loose with a huge whoop of joy.  “Yes!”

 

He heard the other pilots cheering as the base behind him erupted into flames.  He then spotted the N-1 as it fell into formation beside him.

 

A familiar voice crackled over the comms: “Glad to see you’re okay, Dameron.”

 

“Yeah.”  Poe let out a long sigh.  “You gotta quit doing that, buddy.  Finn,” he added with a smile.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Showing up out of the blue and…”

 

“Saving your life?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “It makes me feel like a damned damsel in distress the way you keep swooping in to save me.”

 

Finn laughed long and loud.  “Well, maybe if you didn’t keep finding yourself in compromising situations…”

 

Snap’s voice cut in on the comms.  “Hey, guys, I hate to cut the banter short, but don’t you think we should head back now, Commander?”

 

“Oh yeah, right,” Poe said.  “Let’s go see what our new base looks like.”  He sent the coordinates to Finn.  “We’ll finish our conversation there.”

 

“Yes, we will,” Finn said with a smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

The problem was, it was one thing to flirt over the comms during a dog fight.  It was quite another to stand facing the being who, up until a few days ago, you thought you hated.

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe said, shoving his hands into his pockets.  They’d just landed at the Resistance’s new base on D’Qar and he and Finn had run towards each other, laughing, only to stop about a foot short of actually embracing.

 

That’s when things got awkward.

 

Neither man moved.  Neither man said anything.  They just stood and stared at each other.

 

Across the tarmac, Rey and Jess were holding hands, standing with the other pilots, watching it unfold.  “Ummmm,” Rey said, looking over to the other pilots, “is Poe always this…”

 

“No,” Jess said, shaking her head.  “This is new levels of embarrassing, even for him.”

 

“It’s like they’ve never had a conversation with another being before,” Iolo said, staring in awe.

 

“Do you think they know that one of them is going to have to speak,” Karé asked.

 

Snap shook his head.  “I’m not sure they know that.”  He waited for several seconds before looking to the others.  “I’m really not sure they know that.”

 

“Perhaps we should let them figure things out without an audience,” Luke said, walking out to meet the pilots and giving Rey a big hug.

 

Karé frowned.  “No offense, sir, but I really think they might need our help.”

 

Rey nodded and pointed to where Poe had now ducked his head and was rubbing the back of his neck while Finn rocked back on his heels, trying hard not to look Dameron in the eye.  They still hadn’t spoken.

 

“Oh dear,” Luke said.

 

“Poe,” Leia’s voice rang out across the tarmac.  “Debrief.  Now.”

 

The assembled group watched as Poe opened his mouth, closed it, and finally patted Finn’s shoulder, saying, “You’re a good man, Finn,” before jogging over to the General.

 

The pilots all traded a perplexed look.

 

“Is that,” Karé started.

 

“Did he really just say…”  Iolo shook his head.

 

“ _You’re a good man, Finn_ ,” Snap muttered.  “Really?”

 

Jess sighed.  “Okay, any idea how we get those two to talk,” she asked.

 

The group shared a worried look and started thinking.

 

**# # # #**

 

The following night, the pilots were hosting a party to celebrate their new base and the destruction of the First Order’s weapon.

 

As Finn, Rey, and Luke had all decided to join the Resistance, Poe had had ample opportunity during the past day to talk with his rescuer, but every time the two of them were in the same room together, they both froze.  Poe would duck his head and run his hands through his hair; Finn would press his lips together, suddenly forgetting anything he had been planning to say.  They were a mess.

 

“Which is why this party has to work,” Jess said, tugging on Rey’s hand as they made their way to the hangar.

 

“I just don’t understand it,” Rey said.  “Finn has never been this way around someone before and—”

 

“Didn’t you two grow up in virtual isolation?”

 

“Well, sort of…”  Rey frowned.  “But that’s not the point.  He had no trouble talking to Commander Dameron before Starkiller.  Why does he suddenly—”

 

Jess threw her head back and laughed.  “Because I’m guessing he’s as crazy about Poe is Poe is about him.”

 

“But they hated each other!”

 

“Past tense,” Jess said, pushing open the door and smiling as the sounds of the party overtook them. 

 

“In that case,” Rey said, raising her voice over the music.  “We should probably try to get them dancing.  It seemed to have an effect on them the last time.”

 

“Good call,” Jess said.  Then, she added, with a rakish smile, “You and I should do some dancing ourselves.”

 

Rey laughed.  “Yes, we should.”  She leaned over and brushed her nose against Jess’.

 

“Kriff,” Jess whispered.

 

“After we get Poe and Finn together,” Rey answered.

 

Jess turned, yelling, “Poe!”

 

Rey laughed.  “Way to be subtle, Jess.”

 

Jess shrugged and then smiled as she pointed to Poe who was making his way over.

 

“You yelled,” he said.

 

“Have you seen Finn?”

 

Poe’s face instantly went red.  “Finn?  Ummmm, no.  Why would I see Finn?  I don’t need to look at Finn.  Who’s Finn?”  He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _Real smooth._

 

Rey laughed, putting a hand on his arm.  “He’s over there,” she said, pointing to where Finn stood, talking to Luke, Han, and Leia.

 

Poe opened his eyes and nodded.

 

Jess got behind him and shoved.  “Go ask him to dance.”

 

“Testor!”

 

“You heard me, flyboy.  Go ask him.”

 

Poe looked at Rey with pleading eyes.

 

She crossed her arms and shook her head.  “You heard my girlfriend.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Jess said.  “Girlfriend.  Happy?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Yeah, actually, I am.”

 

“Good.  Now go dance with him already!”

 

Poe took a deep breath and crossed the dance floor.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had been watching Poe out of the corner of his eye for the past twenty minutes and his stomach dropped when he saw Jess and Rey call Poe over.  _That can’t be good_.

 

Then, as Poe started to walk away from them, Finn realized where he was headed.  _Oh kriff_.

 

He started pressing at his robes, making sure they were straight.  _Breathe.  Just breathe._   He closed his eyes, taking a long breath, and then nearly choked when he heard someone clear their throat right in front of him.  He opened his eyes to see Poe standing there with his hand outstretched.  “Care to dance?”

 

Finn couldn’t remember words, so he simply nodded and put his hand in Poe’s.

 

_BREATHE._

 

As they made their way to the floor, an Alderaanian waltz started.  Poe laughed.  “I guess the universe really wants to see us finish that first waltz, huh, buddy?”

 

“Guess so,” Finn managed.  He locked eyes with Poe.  “You want to lead or should I?”

 

Poe said, “You.”

 

Finn slipped a hand around Poe’s waist and took his other hand, trying to ignore the thrill that jolted through him at having Poe so close.  He paused to take in a short breath before he pushed them off. 

 

For the first trip around the dance floor, neither spoke.  They both simply stared at each other, both too nervous to make the first move. 

 

Then, they both started speaking at once.

 

“Finn, I—”

 

“Poe, I—”

 

They both laughed.

 

“You first,” Poe said.

 

“No, you,” Finn insisted.

 

Poe nodded. “I owe you an apology.  I…I grew up with Ben and, and I didn’t want to believe that he’d changed so much, but…  Heck, even my gut was telling me something was off about him and I should’ve…  What I mean to say is…”  He let out a frustrated sound.  “Kriff!  I am so bad at this.”

 

Finn’s voice was soft as he said, “It’s okay, Poe.  I forgive you.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.

 

“And I’m hoping you can forgive me too.”

 

“What?  For saving my life?”

 

Finn chuckled.  “No, for assuming that you and all the other pilots were just like Ben.  I was stand-off-ish and rude and—”

 

“You weren’t rude,” Poe said.  “ _I_ was rude.”

 

“You were charming,” Finn said.  “Well, up until the point where you yelled at me at Maz’s.”

 

“So rude,” Poe said, ashamed.

 

“But,” Finn said, “the point is, I shouldn’t have made assumptions.  I just…  I…”

 

Poe laughed.  “Neither of us is any good with words tonight, are we?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  He leaned in a bit.  “You make me nervous.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  He smiled.  “You make me nervous too.”

 

“Yeah?”  Finn smiled. 

 

Poe was pretty sure he needed to see that smile a lot more in the future.  “Yeah.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Well, they’re talking,” Jess said, nodding over to where Finn was leading Poe around the dance floor.

 

Rey smiled.  _They look good together_.  She pulled Jess a bit closer and hummed, “Good.”

 

“Does that mean that we could slip out and…”  Jess pulled back just enough to catch Rey’s eyes.

 

Rey looked over at Finn and Poe and then back at Jess before nodding.  They broke apart and Jess took Rey’s hand, leading her out the back of the hangar.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stifled a laugh.

 

“What?”

 

Finn nodded in the direction of Rey and Jess.

 

“Ahhh,” Poe said.  “Off to do some canoodling.”

 

Finn groaned.

 

“What?”

 

“She’s practically my sister,” he said.

 

“So?  Be happy for her,” Poe said.

 

“Not how it works.”

 

Poe laughed and then abruptly stopped.  “Unless you’re jealous.”

 

“No,” Finn said with a smile.  “Not my type.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said, leaning in a bit closer.  “And what is your type, Master Finn?”

 

“Well,” Finn said with a twinkle in his eyes.  “He has to be smart.”

 

“Smart.”

 

“And kind.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And he needs to be loyal.  To his friends.  To his cause.”  He shrugged.  “To me.”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Poe said.  “Smart, kind, and loyal?  Are you sure you don’t just want a dog?”

 

Finn’s head fell back as he gave a full-throated laugh.  “Maybe.”  He then looked around the dance floor.  “But there don’t seem to be many dogs around here.”

 

Poe looked around too.  “You’re right.”  He gave Finn a dramatic sigh.  “I guess you might just have to settle for something else then.”

 

“I guess I just might.”

 

Poe was practically shaking out of his skin at this point.  They were definitely flirting, and he was very nearly convinced that Finn was interested in him, but he was also still terrified he was totally misreading the situation.  _Time to be brave_.  He took a breath and asked, “What about a pilot?”

 

“What about a pilot?”

 

Poe ducked his head and said, “Well, if you can’t find a dog, then maybe a pilot would do?”

 

Finn wanted to hoot in joy, but instead he pretended to consider what Poe was saying.  “I hadn’t thought of that,” he lied.  “Hmmmmmmm, maybe a pilot would do.”  He caught Poe’s eyes.  “You know any pilots who might be available for the job?”

 

“I might,” Poe said.  His mouth went dry as he looked up into Finn’s eyes.

 

“Yeah?”  Finn pulled him closer.

 

“Yeah,” Poe answered.

 

“Anyone I know,” Finn whispered, leaning forward.

 

“I think so,” Poe breathed out.

 

Finn hummed as he leaned even closer. 

 

Poe’s eyes fell shut.

 

“Poe,” Finn asked. 

 

Poe opened his eyes to find Finn’s lips hovering tantalizingly close to his own.  “Yeah,” he just barely managed. 

 

“Can we stop flirting now and just get to the kissing already?”

 

“Kriff yes,” Poe said, closing the gap between them with a happy sigh.

 

**# # # #**

 

If the two of them had been paying any attention to the rest of the party at all, they would’ve heard a loud cheer go up as they kissed.

 

As it was, Poe and Finn were lost in their own private bubble—nervous, excited, and both certain that they were at the start of something wonderful.

 

 

And as it turns out, they were right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, I appreciate every single kudos and comment.


End file.
